


A Bewitching Night

by spoopy_marionette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Making Out, Missionary Position, OC is Latina, One Night Stands, Vampire Bites, buzzed, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopy_marionette/pseuds/spoopy_marionette
Summary: Some of us dream of becoming a vampire, even a vampire's mate.What if we dream about being used as just a blood bag?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A Bewitching Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- Here's a thing I made... *shrugs* 
> 
> -based on conversations with @beetlejuicy !

_Tonight is the night of the vampire._

_Tonight is the night of the vampire._

Roky Erickson crooned from the virtual jukebox. The moon was in its full phase on this Halloween night. A wonderful night for those celebrating Samhain. Perfect for creatures of the night to go out and stalk their prey. 

_If it’s raining and you’re running,_

_Don’t slip in the mud ‘cuz,_

_If you do, you’ll slip in the blood._

Luckily it wasn’t raining tonight. Slip in the blood, huh? Most people just fantasize about becoming a vampire. Finding a vampire lover, walking the earth together for all eternity. But, what if you just wanted to be their meal? To be lured in by their charm. To be awake while they feed from you, sucking you dry like a capri sun. Does it hurt? Or do they numb you? 

_Tonight is the night of the vampire._

_Tonight is the night of the vampire._

These were the thoughts running through Celeste’s head as she gulped down her Devil’s Sangria. A shiver ran up her spine as the alcohol made its way down to her stomach. With a toothpick, she stabbed at the cranberries at the bottom of the skull-shaped glass. Leisurely, she ate them one by one while the rest of the song played. 

Earlier that evening, she had left a Halloween party that her co-worker was throwing. Not having any other plans, Celeste decided to check it out. Who knows? Could be fun. 

It wasn’t. 

Friends she had invited to come along had to cancel at the last minute. She was a stranger upon strangers. No big deal. She was used to blending into the shadows. The alcohol choices weren’t really of Celeste’s tastes. Only drinking a bottle of Mike’s. A few guys did hit on her, but that was pretty much it. They weren’t interesting enough for her. And then some pendejo spilled his drink on her, didn’t even bother to apologize. 

The last straw was when she saw people walking in, dressed up in stereotypical Mexican costumes. Pinche gringos! 

So here she was at the local pub, Spirit’s, with a big stain on her dress. Just finishing her third sangria. It would’ve made sense to go back home and change, but she thought “Fuck it.” Luckily she didn’t feel silly being in her witch costume. The other patrons were in on the fun as well, ranging from college students to old veterans. Even the bartender, who was dressed up as a mad scientist. How fitting. 

Another thing she liked was the creative menu for tonight. Looking over it again, she contemplated having another sangria or to go with something different. There was Liquified Ghost, A Witch’s Bleeding Heart, Haunted Graveyard, Vampire Kiss, and many more. 

Before she could make a decision, the bartender set a drink down in front of her. A sparkling red liquid in a martini glass, garnished with red sugar. And hanging off the glass was a pair of those classic, cheap vampire teeth. Cheesy and cute. 

She looked up at them, her face questioning their actions. 

“From the dude over there,” the bartender answered, tilting their head in the person’s direction. “Got a weird white eye.” 

“White eye?” 

She looked over from her seat to the other side of the bar to see who this man was. He looked over at her, and no doubt had a glaring white eye. It was… mesmerizing. Celeste felt a chill up her spine. Was it the alcohol or him that caused that? She shook her head at the feeling. This was new though. No one’s ever bought her a drink. 

At first she was weary. When someone buys you a drink it means they want to fuck, right? Ah, but guys like that end up being your typical douche. She shrugged her shoulders and began to drink, the vampire fangs sliding down. Gently touching the corner of her lips. The drink turned out to be a mix of vodka and sparkling wine. Smacking her lips, she got a taste of raspberry and sugar. 

She may not sleep with him, but anyone willing to buy her a drink has a chance of getting to know her. Just for tonight. When she looked back over at the stranger, he was gone. Where did he…? 

“Excuse me, bella strega,” spoke a voice in her ear. 

Startled, Celeste quickly turned her head to see him next to her. 

“Eh heh,” he chuckled. “I did not mean to startle you. My apologies. Is it alright if I sit with you?” Ah, this fellow had an accent. 

Celeste looked him up and down real quick. An older man with soft, slicked back, chestnut hair. And sporting sideburns. He was dressed in a black suit with a classic vampire cape. The clasps looked rather… fancy. Custom-made, perhaps? And those pants? By the looks of his thighs, they were tight. Celeste caught herself licking at her lips. 

“Go ahead,” she answered. “What’s your name?” 

“You may call me Copia,” the man answered as he sat in the bar stool. 

“Copia, huh? Is that really your name?” 

“For the moment, it is. And yours?” 

“Hmm. Celeste,” she smiled at him. 

“Ah, not telling me yours as well?” he chuckled. 

“It’s a middle name. Only close confidants know my first name,” she took another sip from the martini.

“Perhaps we will become close after tonight?” A hopeful look on his face. 

Not answering immediately, Celeste instead took note of his facial lines, the barely there freckles, and the bits of grey in his hair. Mustache thin, like Gomez Addams. There was black makeup on his upper lip and around his eyes. He looked like a combo of Vincent Price and someone else. And that white eye… Was it a contact? If so, why just the one? Maybe the other eye kept rejecting it. But it looked like his actual iris. There was something… hypnotic about it.

“We’ll see,” she said softly. “So, what was it that you called me? A strega?” 

“Bella strega. Beautiful witch,” he smiled. 

A word that’s tossed around so easily, yet hearing it from him caused her cheeks to flush. Instinctively, she put her arm around her waist. She couldn’t help but feel a little insecure about her chubbiness. 

If only she could read Copia’s mind right now. How he appreciated the fit of the dress on her. What made him want to come over and meet her. Now up close, he can admire the finer details. Her reddish tan skin, her braided black and white hair. Those beautiful eyes of hers, like drops of chocolate. And her curves, how he wanted to feel them. 

“Th-Thank you, what language is that?” she cleared her throat. 

“Hm? Oh! It’s I-Italian.” 

“I see. Um… Eres un vampiro muy guapo.” 

“Hmm… Is that Spanish?” 

Celeste nodded. “Si. I said you’re a very handsome vampire.” Not a lie. In fact, she was kinda thinking of what it would feel like to have those fangs nibbling at her lips. 

Now it was his turn to turn a shade of pink. “I figured it was. Didn’t want to make a fool of myself,” he explained while fiddling with his thumbs. “It is a very romantic language.” 

“I think Italian is as well,” Celeste took the vampire teeth out of her drink and set them down on the counter. 

Copia watched as she gulped down the rest of the Vampire Kiss. Listening to how the liquid was flowing down her throat. She let out a satisfied sigh as she finished, then started to lick off the sugar. Copia’s gloved hand was gripping at his knee. He bit his lip as he watched her tongue slowly dance around the rim of the glass. 

“Mmm, how sweet,” the witch purred. 

“I’d love to take a drink from you,” he said softly. 

“Pardon?” 

“A d-drink from you.” Copia hadn’t meant for that to slip out. Something had compelled him to. He didn’t want to lie either. “Like, uh, bite your neck. The vampire thing. A, uh, joke!” 

“Oh! Heh, never had that used on me before.”

“It was not so good, eh heh.” Copia rubbed the back of his head, looking down on the floor. 

“I thought it was cute. Excuse me.”

Celeste waved the bartender over and pointed at a couple drinks on the menu. A few minutes later, they placed another Devil’s Sangria in front of Celeste and a new drink to Copia. In a martini glass was a red and purple concoction, with smoke flowing out of the glass. Before they turned back to the other patrons, the bartender warned about letting the dry ice dissolve before consumption. 

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” Copia picked up the glass. 

“I wanted to. No big deal,” Celeste shrugged. 

“You know, in a way, it’s like you’re offering your heart to me,” he winked at her, and started to drink. 

“I guess it is,” she giggled. “Just like you were giving me a kiss.” 

Copia almost choked on his drink, causing Celeste to scoot closer to him and start patting at his back.

As time passed, they talked more about their languages and countries. Copia telling tales about his childhood in Italy. Celeste reminiscing about visits to her parents’ mother country. Admiring each other’s costumes. He expressed his great love for the classic horror movies, especially Dracula. She felt a little embarrassed to explain the giant stain that was on the left side of her chest. The witch felt proud to show off the various silver feathers in the lining of her cape, as well as the fake bird skulls and feathers in her hat. Explaining that she was “La Lechuza,” an owl witch of urban legend. Putting her on a rambling spree about her love for monsters, cryptids, and other creatures. 

She never thought she’d have this much fun conversing with a stranger. But the way Copia spoke so passionately about his interests, how he made her laugh, listening to her every word, and how he looked at her… She couldn’t help but feel a spark. A few touches happened here and there. Accidental hand brushes. Knees touching. Whenever he apologized for something, she always gave reassuring pats on his knee. The last one was on his thigh, which made Copia shiver. 

It seemed like they both didn’t want the night to end.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I said I’d be fine on my own. And here you are, walking me home,” Celeste gave him a gentle jab of her elbow. 

“And I said I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I let you walk alone, especially on this night. Besides, you had a lot to drink,” Copia chuckled.

“Eh, it’s just a few. Just buzzed. I’m a descendant of drunkards,” she shrugged. 

When it came to her attention that it was past midnight, she thought it’d be best to go back home. The beginning of the witching hour. It was only about a fifteen minute walk away from the bar district, but Copia insisted on tagging along. On one hand, she didn’t want to be a burden, especially after he paid both of their tabs. On the other, she was wondering if maybe… 

A cool autumn breeze blew by, causing Celeste to shiver. She cursed under her breath, regretting not bringing a jacket. She hadn’t predicted that she’d be staying out this late. Suddenly, a new weight on her shoulders. She looked up to see that Copia had placed his cape on top of hers. She held onto it, blushing at the nice gesture. 

Once they reached her apartment, they both looked at each other. Unsure of what to say. 

“Thank you for walking me home,” she broke the silence. 

“It was my pleasure, signorina.”

“Hopefully you have a safe walk back. Or…” 

“Hm?” 

“I mean, the walk was a little tiring. How about you rest for some time before going back?” She doubted that would work.

“Are you inviting me into your home?” he raised a brow. 

“I-If that’s alright. Up to you. Don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Deep down, she was hoping for the two of them to have some privacy. Wanting to see if something would happen. She was never good at these things, but it was worth a shot. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” he responded. Celeste couldn’t help but notice a glint in his white eye.

After walking up a flight of stairs and several attempts at unlocking her door, Celeste welcomed Copia into her small abode. It was like any other standard apartment. A small kitchen and living room. A short hallway that led to the bathroom and bedroom. For the most part it was clean, with various plants placed around. She hung both of their capes on the coat rack while gesturing to him to take off his shoes. 

Celeste excused herself to her bedroom, wanting to change out of her dress. As soon as the door shut, Copia looked around the place. No sign of a roommate it seemed. The decor ranged from those of gothic nature to items from her culture. Noting that some of the plants were in skull-shaped pots. A dragon candelabra was set in the middle of the coffee table. Frames of various art and her family and friends hung on the wall. He sat down on one end of the sofa.

But what caught Copia’s eyes was a small altar by the TV. There was a small statue of the Virgin Mary, a bible, and a rosary on top of it. How peculiar. 

“Strange. I didn’t take her to be a Christian,” he spoke to himself, scratching his chin. 

“My mother is Catholic.” 

Copia jumped at her voice, turning to see Celeste leaning against the wall. She was now in a red satin camisole and shorts. Her face bare and her hair untied, revealing more white streaks. Beautiful still. He couldn’t help but imagine what was underneath her clothes. 

“My mom insists I have that stuff in my home,” she explained as she walked over. “Unfortunately I was baptized as a baby. So I’m forever a non-practicing, agnostic Catholic.” She took a seat on the other side of the sofa. 

“Agnostic you say? So a partial believer?” he asked. 

“I believe anything is possible, but I belong to no god. Oh! How rude of me. Did you want some water or anything?” She tilted her head. 

“You’re too kind, my dear. I’m fine. Thank you for letting me in.” 

“The least I can do, since you walked me home… and paid for my drinks. Um,” She looked away, rubbing at her neck. 

Copia’s eyes trailed from her neck, down her chest, and to her lovely thighs. The thought of pouncing her and just taking her there raced through his mind. His pants were feeling tighter than usual. He coughed into his arm, looking away.

“I want to say something, but it’s a little awkward,” she blushed. 

“I’m all ears.” 

She scooted closer to him, head low. “It’s that… Hm, maybe I shouldn’t. Fuck it! Like I told you at the pub, I was having a pitiful night. Then you showed up and… Well, normally I don't have such luck with strangers. But you, you have this charm and… Sorry, gonna be cheesy. It seems you’ve got me under your vampiric spell.” She looked up at him, biting her lip before she continued. “It’s selfish, but I don’t want you to go.” 

There was that glint in his eye again. 

“Is that so, signorina?” He moved real close to her, placing a finger under her chin. 

“Probably very naughty of me, isn’t it?” A nervous giggle leaving her lips. 

“Naughty? Hmm…” A low growl rumbled from his chest. “Perhaps it is,” he said softly. She giggled again as his face got closer to hers. “Would you like to know something?” 

She nodded. 

“You have bewitched me as well. I’ve been dying to have a taste of you all night.” 

“My lips are nothing but wine now,” she whispered, their noses touching. 

“I only drink… wine.” 

Finally, their lips met. Her lips were soft as he imagined them to be. His mustache tickled her. A small gasp escaped her as one of his hands held her back, the other stroking her hair. Without breaking apart, Celeste moved so that she could straddle his lap. Her hands rubbed at his shoulders. Copia held her as close as he could to her, his tongue dancing around her upper lip. The tip of her tongue licked at his before allowing entrance. Copia groaned, she really tasted like wine. 

As they continued to make out, a hand traveled down to her thighs, kneading at the flesh. Celeste’s hands went to cup his face, lightly stroking at his sideburns. It made him shiver, allowing her the opportunity to suck on his bottom lip. Arousal coursing through their bodies. His hips started to buck up into her. She moaned on his lip, grinding on his growing hard on. 

Copia broke away and began to kiss at her ear, along her jaw. Taking a whiff of her neck, his eyes rolling back at how lovely her scent was. He couldn’t wait any longer. As he kissed along her neck, he couldn’t help but groan against the skin. Hands roaming up and down her sides. Celeste thought she had imagined a small graze against her neck. 

It wasn’t until she felt something puncture that she realized what had happened.

The stinging pain caused her to hiss. Blood was flowing down her neck as Copia’s tongue lapped at it. 

“C-Copia… You…?!” Her eyes widening. 

“I’m sorry, Celeste. I… I couldn’t… resist,” he whispered on her skin. He sucked at the bite, drinking in more of her crimson fluid. Moaning at how incredible she tasted. His grip on her was like steel, he wasn’t going to let her go anytime soon. 

Celeste wasn’t sure what she was feeling. It was a mixture of pain, fear, and… more arousal? As he continued to drink, a wet patch was forming on her panties. The pain started to fade. It was now a somewhat numbing sensation, and she was feeling slightly lightheaded. A small moan escaped her lips, her legs squirming. 

Copia let go of her neck. His lips now painted with her blood, his ears pointy. His grip on her loosened. Celeste could only stare at him. His fangs had elongated, a few strands of hair fell forward. The white eye was glowing like never before. 

Her hand shakily reached for the bite. She wanted to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat. Was this some sort of weird dream she was having? Was the alcohol finally messing with her? A real vampire had fed from her… 

And it had turned her on unlike anything else. 

“I can explain,” Celeste’s lips were on his before he could continue. 

With her hands holding his face, tongue licking at his lips before sucking at the plump bottom lip again. The metallic taste of her blood, causing a satisfied hum out of her. Copia melted into it all, holding her close once more, his erection more prominent than ever. Her aching cunt wanting more. Tongues licking at each other. A mix of alcohol and blood. Their kissing became feverish, almost animalistic. 

Of course, even vampires need some air. Their lips parted, panting hot breath at each other. Eyes half-lidded. A string of bloody saliva between them. 

“Bedroom?” he asked. 

She nodded, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Copia followed her directions to the room, quickly carrying her. Once there, he gently set Celeste on the bed, climbing on top of her and continued their bloody kisses. Frantically removing each other’s clothes, touching and groping where they could. The only thing left on was Celeste’s lacy, black panties. 

Copia was at her neck again, placing a soft kiss where he had bitten. His clawed hands reached up to cup at her breasts, squeezing at them as he kissed from her neck to her collarbone. Celeste moaned at the touch, a blush returning to her face. The vampire licked his lips before deciding to take a sensitive bud into his warm mouth. Careful not to bite. It made her arch her back. She continued to moan softly as he sucked, his fingers rubbing and twisting at the other nipple. 

“C-Copia,” she whimpered. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, switching to the other one, this time sucking slowly. His cock rubbing against her panties. The sensation was so much for her, but she enjoyed every second of it. He let go with a pop. Copia nibbled at the skin above. Making a small cut with his fang, Copia licked up the blood. 

“Copia… Por favor. M-My pussy, it…” 

“It’s dripping wet for me,” he purred, one hand reaching down to stroke between her legs. It made her cry out in need. “It’s scent is irresistable. I want to taste.” 

Copia moved down, positioning himself between her legs. 

Before he could devour her cunt, he placed many hungry kisses along her thick thighs. Celeste blushed more as she looked down at him, their eyes making contact. Her thighs began to be bruised with red and purple. Close to her cunt, Copia grazed his fang, his eyes looking up for permission. She hesitated, but nodded, mouthing a “Please.” 

She gasped while he sunk his teeth into her again, her hand quickly clasping over her mouth. When he let go, there came the pain again. It just made her cunt throb more with need. The blood flowing out, Copia drank from the wound as if he were a hungry animal. Well, a hungry monster. While one hand held the thigh he fed from, the other one began to stroke at her cunt. Carefully teasing a finger between the folds. Celeste whined at the touch, biting into her fist. 

He let go of the bite, panting against her panties. He didn’t bother licking up the blood off his mouth, instead giving one long, teasing lick against her wanting heat. That earned a needy noise from Celeste. 

“Delicious, I want to devour this pussy of yours,” he growled as he quickly removed the undergarments. He pulled her as close as possible to him, legs resting on his shoulders. Claws digging into her flesh. One quick whiff and he was in heaven. Wasting no time, he quickly dove in, eating out her dripping cunt. Celeste gripped at the sheets, crying out “A-Ah, Dios!” Copia kissed and sucked at the lips, nose pressing against her clit. 

“F-Fuck!” Her hand grabbing a hold of his hair. 

He chuckled against her folds. As he continued to feast, with one hand he started stroking himself. His hand moving up and down, squeezing a bit at the base. Celeste couldn’t help herself, wrapping her legs around his head. This made Copia moan as he licked teasingly at her clit. She let out a whine as he sucked on the swollen bud. 

“I’m gonna cum!” she panted, squeezing her legs around him more. The vampire moaned against her clit, sucking at it as much as he could. Stroking himself faster and faster. What he’s been wanting as much as her blood. Just a few more and suddenly Celeste gasped, eyes rolling back as she finally came. Panting as her legs relaxed. Not missing a beat, Copia licked up all of her juices. 

“Mmmm, bene strega,” he whispered. 

Copia licked his lips, wiping his mouth on his arm. As he sat up on his knees, Celeste looked at his throbbing hard cock. She hadn’t realized how thick it was. Nervousness and excitement came over her. She couldn’t wait to be filled! He noticed this and began to slowly rub his cock against her slick, his hands holding her hips. She mewled at the contact, already wanting to cum again. 

“You want this inside you, cara?” he asked, his voice husk. 

“S-Si…” 

“Do you promise not to tell anyone about tonight?” His tip teasing at her entrance. 

“Mmmm, I promise.” 

“Not a single soul?” 

“I w-won’t. Now please fuck me!” 

And with that, the vampire pushed himself slowly into her warm cunt. She hissed as each inch went in, Copia grunting at the tightness. Once he was all the way in, he waited for her to adjust to his cock. Celeste expected him to start fast, but instead he thrusted in and out slowly. Going as deep as he could. Her pussy contracted around him each time he went in. Not wanting to let go. 

“Oh fuck!” she moaned. 

“You’re taking me so well, belladonna. Practically milking me.”

Celeste whined at his words. Her pussy was holding onto that cock like crazy. Not wanting to feel empty for a second. Copia began to pick up the pace, his hips pounding eagerly into hers. They both groaned, the pleasure coursing through them. Celeste’s hands were above her, gripping at her pillows. He slowed down a bit, leaning down to bite onto the other side of her neck. 

“This… is my blood,” he growled, drinking it in. “And this is my… body!” Picking up the pace again, pounding into her cunt like crazy. “Your blood, the sweetest I’ve ever had! Only I get to taste it!” Keeping his hold on her neck. 

“O-Only... yours!” She stuttered. Arching her back as she felt her second orgasm, cumming all over his cock. “A-Ahh…!” 

Copia, panting, pounded into her a couple more times, his cock finally kicking at his release. A soft groan, his shoulders slumping. As soon as he finished, he let go of her neck. As he slowly removed his cock, he admired his bloody work on her. Both of them panting and staring at each other. 

“Celeste…” 

“Yes, Copia?” 

“I’m still quite famished…” he licked his lips. 

“I could go… for another round… or two,” she fanned herself. 

“Are you sure, my little witch?” 

“Mmm, yes mi vampiro,” she smirked.

  
  


\---

  
  


It seemed too good to be true. For vampires to actually exist, walking amongst the living. It had to have been a dream. 

Celeste slowly opened her eyes, readjusting her vision to her darkened room. It felt like she had been sleeping forever, living in a dream. Light was trying to burst into the room, but her multiple black curtains wouldn’t allow it. Looking over at her clock, she saw that it was 1:15pm. It’s Sunday. That’s right. Normally she slept in this late on Sundays. 

It’s also daylight saving’s time. Must remind herself to change the clocks. 

She felt very sore, and very thirsty. Wanting to get up, but at the same time feeling too drained to do so. Celeste pulled her blanket up to look at her bandaged self. She literally gave herself up as a blood bag. 

A snore was heard from behind her. She turned around to see that Copia was still in her bed. His face, clean of the black paint. Hair fluffy from bedhead. It looked like she marked him up real good by the looks of his torso and neck. She giggled softly, only to wince at her wounds. Proof enough that all of last night really happened.

She couldn’t remember when she got wrapped up. Actually, she didn’t really remember falling asleep. Last memory she had was of her on all fours while he fucked her from behind, begging him not to stop. A memory that caused her to blush. 

One thing that did puzzle Celeste though, was that why was the vampire still here? She assumed he was going to up and leave as soon as she was in dreamland. Just like her past hookups. 

Then out of nowhere, his arms moved to pull her to him. His eyes opened slowly, looking down at the lovely witch in his hold. 

“Morning,” he yawned. 

“More like afternoon,” she chuckled, nuzzling into his neck.

“For a creature like myself, this _is_ morning,” he yawned again. “Um… H-How are you feeling?” His voice now one of concern. 

“Dead. I mean, not really. But definitely looking like Bride of Frankenstien.” 

“That’s what happens when one drinks too much, eh heh.” 

“Are you talking about me or you, viejo?” 

Copia chuckled, caressing her back gently. He really went overboard last night. She was so willing to let him feed, he couldn’t say no. “I’m very lucky to have, how do you say, “score” with someone who detests the sun as much as I do.” 

She giggled at his word choice. “Does the sun kill you?” 

“No, but it drains my energy.” 

Celeste began to trace the hickies on his freckled chest. “Curious. Is that why you’re still here?” 

“Well like I just said, the sun is not my friend. But, that is not all…” 

“Hm?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. And thinking that… Perhaps… If you wouldn’t mind having a proper dinner with me one of these nights?” 

Another new one. Celeste never had a one-night stand ask her out on a date. And last night was really something. There was still that spark she felt, and it seems he was feeling that as well. Copia waited nervously for her response. Tapping his fingers along her back softly. Celeste held his face and gave a quick kiss. 

“I’d love to,” she smiled. 

He let out a sigh of relief, giving her a small kiss back. 

“Are you just asking me out for my blood though?” she gave a small pout. 

“N-No! I really… I really like you, and I thought a dinner would be better suited for us and -” He stopped when she kissed him again.

“I’m kidding. Now I want to stay in bed and play dead.” 

“Let me fix you up something to eat,” he carefully let go of her, getting out of bed and pulling his pants up. “So much talking, I should be feeding you.”

“Blood’s not in my diet,” she stuck her tongue out. “And no need. I can cook myself and you probably need help in the kitchen -”

“No, belladonna. I insist. It is only fair,” finally zipping up. “A kitchen is a kitchen. I think I’ll manage.” 

Celeste didn’t argue with him. Simply shrugging and readjusting herself. Copia went to her side and kissed her head. As he walked out, she couldn’t help but notice something hanging out of his back pocket. 

When did her panties get in there? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Have a safe and happy Halloween! 
> 
> -let me know if additional tags are needed
> 
> -check out my other works as well!


End file.
